


like you're puttin' on a show

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get Unprofessional [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lipstick, M/M, Makoto's in for it, Sex Toys, Shameless Haru, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka gets Makoto back for the events of "i know you want it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you're puttin' on a show

Haru couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed Makoto's foray into domination. Quite the contrary - he'd found himself recalling the predatory flash of Makoto's eyes, the soft sweetness of his voice saying things like  _cock slut,_ like  _whore,_ like  _pretty,_ when he went through the usually mechanical routine of taking care of himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fingered himself without hearing  _You weren't going to be naughty and make yourself cum?_ _  
_

It was precisely _because_ he'd so thoroughly enjoyed it that he'd been ruminating on revenge. He didn't want Makoto to be the only one in their relationship with weapons of erotic mass destruction at his disposal, so he'd done some combing back though his memories of the times they'd had sex, trying to recall the things that had turned Makoto on, specific things that he could add to if he wanted.

It had been a long shot, but Haru thought he did at least look good as he pursed his wine-red lips in the mirror. He'd gotten the darkest shade he could possibly find, remembering how Makoto had once said  _I love your mouth,_ how he liked to run his thumb along Haru's lips when they were wet and red from kissing, or other things.

Makoto was still waiting for him in Haru's bed, presumably assuming he'd decided to spend a little longer in the bath. Haru fought down a sudden bout of nerves, wanting this to be something Makoto would like, as they hadn't had the free time to explore each other since the mayhem of finals had begun. He rubbed his lips together again, getting used to the velvety texture, and swung the bathroom door open.

"Makoto," he said, trying for breathy. He assumed he'd succeeded when Makoto swallowed hard from his position on the bed, fisting his hands in the sheets in a way that reminded Haru of himself weeks ago.

"H-Haru. You're. Wearing lipstick." 

Haru _mm-hmmed_ as unselfconsciously as he could, and leaned in what he hoped was a seductive way against the doorframe. 

"Makoto," Haru said again, "You did some really unfair things to me a few weeks ago. Do you remember everything you said?"

"I -" Makoto licked his lips. Haru took that as a good sign. "You might have to remind me of some of it." 

Haru took a few steps closer to Makoto. "You wanted to know if I'd fucked myself, if I'd thought about you." He walked over to his desk and opened one of the bottom drawers. "If I'd used a toy." He took out the dildo that he'd hidden there for emergencies and a bottle of lube, slicking the toy slowly. "Because my pretty little hole needs something nice and big to fill it up, right,  _Makoto?"_

He'd stretched himself beforehand, not wanting it to interrupt his plans, but he turned around anyway, legs apart and ass in the air, rubbing his entrance with one hand.

"Do you want to see how I fuck my pretty little hole, Makoto?"

Makoto shifted on the bed, moving his legs further apart and pressing a hand to his cock through his boxers.  "I - yes. Yes."

Haru lay down deliberately on the floor, stroking his hands up his thighs as he spread them as far as they could go. He rubbed the dildo against his entrance teasingly and slipped two fingers into his mouth, moaning as he sucked on them. He slid the dildo halfway in, twisting it and giving slow, shallow thrusts. 

"Mmm, Makoto, do you want me to fuck myself harder? I want to be filled so much - I want to fill up my hungry hole. It's so wet, Makoto."

"I want you to fuck yourself harder," Makoto breathed, entranced. He was rubbing his cock roughly, moving his hips in small circles at the friction.

Haru slid the dildo in further, his fingers slipping out of his mouth as he arched and moaned. "It feels so good," he said, and angled his hips to rub against the spot that drove him crazy before pulling the toy out.

"Makoto, I want to taste myself. I'm really hard, my cock's dripping. I need to taste it. Do you want me to?"

"Yes, yes, Haru," Makoto moaned, stroking himself hard and slow underneath his boxers. 

Haru gave a groan of satisfaction as he twisted a hand along his cock, gathering precum on his fingers. He raised the hand to his mouth and moaned long and loud as he licked the wetness off. 

"Oh, Makoto, it tastes so good. But I need more. I want to taste your cock. Can I have your cum, Makoto? Do you want me to taste it?" 

Makoto's head rolled back as he groaned in affirmation. There was a growing wet spot at the front of his boxers, and Haru really did want to see how it would taste, how it would feel on his tongue. In a sudden burst of inspiration, Haru picked the dildo back up as he climbed onto the bed. He hooked his fingers in Makoto's boxers, leaving smears of his own precum on his skin as he pulled them down slowly. He never broke eye contact with Makoto as he licked off the residue, making sounds as though he'd never tasted anything better.

He wrapped a hand around Makoto's cock, slowly smoothing precum down from the head. 

"Your cock's so wet, Makoto," he murmured. "It'll ruin my makeup." He parted his lips and licked the head of Makoto's cock, looking up at him through his lashes, teasing the slit with his tongue. He reached for the dildo and started fucking himself slowly, moaning around Makoto's cock in time with his thrusts. 

"Makoto, I need both my holes fucked," he said, lips brushing Makoto as he did. "Just playing with one isn't enough. My ass feels so good, it's so big, but I need you to fuck my mouth with your huge cock too. Do you want to fuck your cock slut until he's screaming and moaning?" He asked, remembering how much Makoto had liked calling him that.

Makoto grabbed his hair tightly, sliding his cock against Haru's cheek. "Yes," he said. "Yes, yes, I do." 

Haru slid his mouth down Makoto's cock, groaning and whimpering around the thickness. He moved the hand that wasn't guiding the dildo around to Makoto's hip, urging him to thrust into Haru's mouth. Makoto moved forward suddenly, pushing Haru off the edge of the bed, hands in his hair pulling harshly, and started fucking roughly into his mouth, smearing Haru's lipstick all over his cock and Haru's face, pushing Haru's head towards him. Haru let out wrecked moans around him, dildo abandoned, thrusting his hips frantically onto nothing. 

Haru felt Makoto's cock swell in his mouth and the hand in his hair yank backwards, and he let out choked and muffled moans as Makoto came on his face. He crawled forward on hands and knees to lick Makoto's softening cock clean of cum and lipstick, stroking his own as he did, and then leaned back and swiped his tongue across his lips. 

"Makoto, do you want to see me cum?" 

"I  _definitely_ want to see you cum, Haru," he said softly, fingers combing Haru's hair tenderly away from his face.

"Then make me." 

Makoto slid off the bed to kneel next to Haru, cupping his face gently and kissing him, moaning softly at the taste of his cum on Haru's tongue. He picked up the dildo from where Haru had dropped it and rubbed it slickly in the cleft of Haru's ass.

"Do you want to use this?" He asked. Haru nodded but reached behind himself and took the dildo from Makoto's hand.  

"Wanna feel your cum inside me," he explained as he drew a hand through the mess on his face and slicked the toy with it. He handed it back, and Makoto guided him into his lap, spreading his legs apart, shivering at the feeling of Haru's achingly hard cock against his oversensitive skin. Haru arched his back and rolled his hips against Makoto's stomach, raising his ass for the dildo. Makoto fucked him with it slowly, twisting his wrist as he pressed hard into the spot that made Haru moan, and stroked his cock with his other hand, relishing the way Haru writhed in place, caught between the pleasure of being jerked and being fucked, unable to decide if he wanted to press forward into Makoto's hand or backwards into the dildo.

"Faster," Haru groaned, wrapping his hand around Makoto's on his cock and squeezing. "Oh - oh, let me, ohh, don't stop, _don't,_ deeper," he said feverishly, alternately moving their intertwined hands faster and gripping the base of his cock hard to prolong the sensation.

"I need - I - Makoto, I can't take it, I need it, _Makoto,"_ and his cum spilled onto Makoto's stomach and cock, drawing a gasp from both of them. Makoto took the dildo out with a slick sound, gathering Haru further into his lap and tucking his chin over the top of Haru's head, holding him tightly with Haru's cum still warm between them.

"Haru, you're wonderful." Haru hummed into his neck, locking his ankles around Makoto's waist. 

"I absolutely adore you," he continued, smoothing a hand down the curve of Haru's spine. Haru nuzzled further into his neck, huffing warm air against his skin. 

"Embarrassing," he mumbled, and Makoto smiled into his hair, holding him closer.

"I love you," he said against Makoto's collarbone. Makoto reached down to lace their fingers together. 

"You know I love you too," he whispered, imprinting the words into Haru's hair. "I'll always love you, Haru."

 _"Embarassing."_  

 


End file.
